Accidentally In Love
by Darkfire75
Summary: England/NItaly. Arthur never expected that sharing a room with the hyper Italian would lead to something else.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note:**__ Um...yeah. So this is a fic I started a few months ago and finished only a few weeks ago. I'm thinking there will be about 2 or 3 chapters and a possible omake. It took me awhile to decide that this was okay to post online ^^; But anyway, I've got a soft spot for this rare pair and originally, this was gonna be just a oneshot with England and Italy sharing a room and a bed and Italy molesting England in the night. It morphed into something else with a plot. Also, I'm sorry if Italy seems OOC. But in my headcanon, he's not as stupid as he appears or acts. I hope you guys are willing to check this out 'cause I worked really hard on it :D_

* * *

_**Accidentally In Love**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

Arthur couldn't believe his bad luck. There was another world meeting, this time in France, and he was regretting not going to Francis' house and demanding he spend the night there. It surely would have been better than his current predicament.

Instead of choosing roommates like how they normally would, Feliciano had suggested they all write their names on a slip of paper and put them in a cup. Whoever you pulled out would be your roommate. And so Feliciano went first…

…and picked Arthur.

Normally he didn't have much of an opinion of the Northern Italian. He was much better behaved than his brother at least. But he was also loud, and touchy-feely, and everything Arthur despised. So when Feliciano grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him towards their hotel room, Arthur could only sputter and give pleading eyes to Ludwig to save him (which went ignored).

Perhaps he was over thinking everything. Feliciano was a much better roommate than Alfred or _Russia_ at least. But there was only one bed in the room and Arthur wasn't sure how he felt about sharing a bed with the other nation. He carefully climbed onto his side of the bed after he was dressed in his pajamas. He turned over onto his side and tried to tune out the humming coming from the bathroom. Two seconds later, Feliciano ran out and literally leapt onto the bed while diving under the covers.

Arthur felt a considerable lack of pants on the other one and paled. He turned over and saw that Feliciano had an open shirt on…but nothing else. "Er…Feliciano," he mumbled and poked the other in the shoulder.

"Hmm? Arthur? What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" The Italian was so oblivious to his current state of undress that Arthur wanted to yell and scream but he willed that urge away.

"No, I didn't have a bad dream. But, I couldn't help noticing that you have, er, no pants on."

Feliciano stared at him a long time while cocking his head to the side. "Is that bad? I do it all the time when I sleep with Ludwig."

Arthur blushed furiously. "I-It's not bad, but I'm not Ludwig and…it's very unnerving for me."

"Oh! I see!" Feliciano smiled. "I have some spare boxers I can put on just for you!"

_Spare…boxers?_ Next thing Arthur knew, Feliciano was leaning over the side of the bed reaching for his boxers, and giving the Brit a very nice view of his ass.

"I wonder if I even packed some," Feliciano mumbled. Arthur wanted to look away but his ass was _right there and wiggling from side to side oh god-_

"I-If you didn't, that's fine too," Arthur mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He was looking over his shoulder now and _dear god why was his ass so mesmerizing?_

"Y-Yes, I'm sure."

Feliciano flopped back down onto the bed. "Okay." He leaned over and turned the light off before curling up under the covers on his side.

Arthur stared up at the ceiling for most of the night, his mind refusing to let him forget seeing the Italian's backside. Feliciano seemed to be fast asleep already so he sighed and decided to close his eyes. That's when he felt the bed shift and a hand rest on his chest. His eyes fluttered open and he looked down at the hand and then to its owner. Feliciano had turned over and was cuddling up against him.

The Englishman wanted to cry. At least when he shared a room with Alfred, this never happened! One of Feliciano's legs was dangerously close to resting on his thighs and Arthur knew he'd be feeling a lot more than just naked thigh if the Italian did that. Arthur felt very warm and unsure suddenly. Normally he'd push him away, but would that make him upset? Feliciano's hand moved down his chest slowly and then went up his shirt and that's when Arthur gasped.

"F-Feliciano!" he hissed. "Wake up!"

"Mmm, ve~"

"Wake up, dammit!"

But the sound of his voice only seemed to egg the other on. Feliciano's leg came around and rested on his lower abdomen. He felt the familiar bulge against his hip and bit his lip to stop from crying out. Arthur knew he was powerless now. He was at the other nation's mercy. Feliciano then straddled his hips and ground himself against Arthur, who whimpered and bucked his hips. The Italian was still asleep, his hand was caressing the Brit's chest, and Arthur could see he was getting erect.

_Oh dear God, he's going to molest me in his sleep,_ he thought, groaning as Feliciano brought their hips together again. Arthur knew he was getting hard himself but he felt ashamed. The Italian's hands left his chest and moved down to the waistband of his pants and he panicked.

"Feliciano! No!" he gasped. The boxers were pulled down and a warm hand started to pump him ruthlessly. "S-Stop!" But he really didn't want Feliciano to stop. He whined and arched his back and just before he was sure he'd orgasm, the brunette stopped. He blinked and looked up only to see Feliciano staring down at him with wide eyes.

"A-Arthur?" he whispered, staring at his own hand in shock.

"I…"

"W-What was I doing?" Arthur saw tears at the other's eyes and instantly his overprotective mode kicked in.

"Feliciano, it wasn't your fault," he said softly and was surprised when the Italian laid himself down on his chest and sobbed quietly.

"L-Ludwig told me I used to do that a lot b-but I never believed him," he whimpered. "I'm so s-sorry."

Arthur swallowed hard and let his hand caress through Feliciano's hair. "I don't blame you."

"But I was t-touching you!"

_Yes, yes you were and it felt amazing._ "Shh. Just calm down."

His hand brushed against that stubborn curl by the Italian's ear and Feliciano suddenly went red and moaned. Arthur blinked in confusion. He fingered the curl again and Feliciano gasped, squeezing his legs together. The Brit looked down and could see the tell-tale signs of arousal and felt himself smirk. He tugged on the curl sharply and the sound Feliciano let out went right to his groin.

"A-Arthur, s-stooop," he whined softly. He was panting.

"Sorry," he said, smiling more. "If you want to take care of your problem, you need only ask me."

"My p-problem?" He looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Between your legs." Feliciano blushed and looked away. "I have a problem as well that needs fixing," Arthur purred. "We could help each other."

"But if we do that—"

"No one will know as long as we're quiet." Arthur couldn't believe he was going to do this. Feliciano looked thoughtful and then nodded, surprising his bed partner. While finding his voice, Arthur spread his legs and said firmly, "You're going to ride me. You know what that means, right?"

Feliciano suddenly gave him a dry look. "I'm Italian. Of course I know what it means."

Shocked at the sudden change in personality, Arthur had no time to prepare as Feliciano positioned himself above him. He grabbed the Brit's cock and very slowly lowered himself down onto it. Feliciano shifted to get comfortable, making a face of discomfort. Arthur waited until finally the Italian began to rock back and forth. He groaned and sighed happily. He had never dreamed of being inside the Italian's ass but he was quite pleased to be there now. He gripped onto the tight ass to hold him in place and nearly screamed when Feliciano began to bounce on his cock.

He tentatively brought one of his hands around and squeezed Feliciano's cockhead, which made the brunette moan and move faster. Arthur was sure he was going to explode as the time passed. Feliciano stilled after a few minutes and came into Arthur's hand. Arthur came a second after, spilling himself inside the other nation. There was a long moment of silence as Feliciano removed himself and collapsed beside the Englishman on the bed. Arthur reached down to pull up his pants and turned on his side, facing away from the Italian.

He was surprised when he felt arms encircle his waist and a warm body press against his back. Feliciano's lips touched his neck and shoulder and he shivered. "_Grazie,_" Feliciano whispered and nuzzled into his back.

Arthur said nothing, instead opting to close his eyes and forget everything that had just happened. When morning came, Feliciano was still clinging to him. He sighed and sat up, cursing under his breath as he stood to walk into the bathroom. Once done in there, he walked back out and began rummaging through his suitcase for some new clothes to wear. He heard a shifting on the bed and glanced up.

Feliciano was staring back at him, fear and uncertainty written in his brown eyes. Arthur tried to ignore him as he pulled on his trousers. There was an awkward silence between them, both unsure what to do or say. As the Brit buttoned up his blouse, he cleared his throat and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

He could see Feliciano's face contort into something unreadable in the mirror on the wall. Rather than look directly at the Italian's face, he looked into the mirror instead. "Sorry for what?" Feliciano finally mumbled.

"For last night."

Feliciano's lower lip trembled. "Oh." If Arthur hadn't been a master of reading people, he would have missed it.

"I should not have taken advantage of you," he continued.

The Italian looked sad, but he chose to ignore the nagging guilt inside him. "But you didn't-"

"I did." Arthur turned around to face him. "For my own benefit, I tricked you into sleeping with me, and I am ashamed. It will never happen again."

Feliciano appeared to want to argue more, but the expression on his face told him that he accepted the apology. As Arthur turned to leave the hotel room, now fully dressed, he was almost certain that he had seen a tear fall down Feliciano's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__ Derp! Here's the second chapter :D So glad people are liking this fic~ I tried to keep as much humor and fluffiness in here as possible to keep up with the overwhelming smexiness of the first chapter XD There's a small hint of America/Russia in here. I debated making it America/Germany to spice stuff up, but meh. The main focus is England/N. Italy anyway c: Also, there is another chapter after this! _

* * *

_**Accidentally In Love**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_

* * *

_**When Arthur arrived in the meeting room, only a few other countries were there. Ludwig, Alfred, and Francis were among them. He was certain he didn't have a sign that said what he did the night before, but he felt as though all eyes were on him. Francis in particular kept grinning at him.

"What is it, frog?" Arthur hissed.

The Frenchman continued to grin before settling down in the seat beside his friend and enemy. "You made love last night," he said.

Arthur was glad he hadn't taken a sip of his tea yet, otherwise he would have spat it all over the table. "W-What?!" His face turned red and he cursed himself for his inability to hide anything from the French nation. "How do you even know that?" he whispered angrily.

Francis laughed. "Just who do you think you are talking to, _Angleterre_?" He leaned in closer. "So who was it? Alfred?"

"No!" Several heads turned at his outburst. He faked a smile and waved them off. "And why must you always assume it's _him_?" he growled under his breath.

"Perhaps because you never shut up about him," Francis shrugged. "But if it was not him, then who?"

"None of your bloody business."

Before Francis could reply, the rest of the nations started to file into the room. Francis smirked and leaned back in his chair. Alfred plopped down in the seat beside Arthur with a huff. "Man, that guy," he grumbled.

Arthur turned towards him. "Who?"

"Ludwig," the American said irritably. "He spent all night criticizing me and being all OCD with where I put my shit."

"Ah…you two shared a room then?"

"Yeah. Fuck, even _Ivan's_ a better roommate than Mister I Will Ruin Your Fun."

"Yes, because with Ivan, things are more…physical," Arthur sneered, delighting in the blush that spread across Alfred's face.

"Oh y-yeah? Well then how was your time with Feli last night?" Arthur paled and could just imagine the smirk on Francis' lips as he listened. "No complaints? You didn't try to feed him something you cooked, did you?"

"Feliciano was a decent roommate," Arthur replied stiffly. His eyes darted across the room at said Italian who was hanging off Ludwig's arm. A part of him bristled inside, wanting to lunge and shout "Get away! He's mine!" but he knew that would be foolish. He watched how Feliciano continuously tried to flirt with the German country and how Ludwig brushed him off. The saddened look on the normally happy Italian made Arthur feel sore.

"A decent roommate?" Francis repeated with a smile, chin resting in his palm. "Is that so?"

Arthur chose to ignore him.

* * *

The meeting felt like it had lasted for longer than an hour. Arthur was quick to leave the room, not bothering to answer any more of Francis' teasing questions. He dug in his pockets for his room key, only to discover it wasn't there.

"Oh bollocks, you must be joking," he grumbled, searching every pocket on his person. "Bloody hell…" He stood outside the room, glaring at anyone that tried to comment on his unfortunate circumstances. His glare softened when Feliciano came into view, looking unhappier than he did at the meeting.

The Italian glanced up and his eyes widened. "Arthur? What are you doing out here?"

"Forgot my room key," he said with a dull blush. "I don't suppose you could…?"

Feliciano nodded and took his own room key out from his back pocket. He slid it into the door and waited for it to give the green light to enter.

"Thank you." Arthur walked into the room after him, removing his suit jacket. "I'm going to freshen up in the shower. I shouldn't be terribly long in there."

Feliciano sunk down onto the bed, looking more and more as if someone had kicked his puppy. Feeling uncomfortable, Arthur walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He removed his clothes quickly before turning on the water and jumping in. A good few minutes later, he turned off the water and just as he was exiting and wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard a distinct sob. And then another. Curious, he pressed his ear against the door.

"_Sono così stupido…_"

What little Italian Arthur knew, he was pretty sure that Feliciano was saying someone was stupid. He slowly opened the door and was surprised to see the usually flamboyant Italian curled up on the bed, back facing him, crying into a pillow. Arthur swallowed hard. He didn't know how to deal with people when they were crying. He always seemed to say the wrong thing. But he didn't like seeing Feliciano like this.

So he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on the other's shoulder. Feliciano tensed up and hiccoughed. "Feliciano?" he said softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm confused," he whispered into the pillow. "I thought I loved Ludwig…b-but now I don't."

A part of him was pleased. Another part of him understood his confusion. "Shh, it's all right." He rubbed Feliciano's back gently.

Feliciano suddenly turned over and stared at him, blinking the tears from his eyes. "I-I think I love _you_."

Arthur's eyes widened and his heart almost stopped. "That's silly," he said with a laugh. "W-We barely know each other." _I'm not right for you._

"But then why does my heart beat so fast? It has ever since last night…"

"You're imagining things."

"I know I'm not!" Feliciano sat up and fully turned around. He stared deeply into Arthur's eyes. "I think I really love you, Arthur."

"And I think this is foolish." He put his hands on Feliciano's. "Think about what you are saying."

Feliciano's lower lip trembled. Arthur swore to himself.

"I…I understand," Feliciano mumbled.

Arthur watched him turn back around and face the window. "I…" He paused and stared at the floor in shame. He kept thinking it over; trying to imagine actually being with the Italian. He found it to be a pleasant thought. "…I suppose in time…we could learn to," Feliciano rolled over to look at him, "love each other." Arthur's cheeks burned as the realization of what he just said sunk in.

Feliciano's amber eyes widened considerably. "Really?"

"Yes." Arthur shifted uncomfortably and wished for the floor to swallow him up. "Last night was…well it certainly wasn't horrible. I wouldn't mind," his blush turned even redder, "doing it again in the future." _Oh bloody hell, I sound like an idiot._

"A-Arthur…"

"But we're going to take our time with this, understand?" he said sternly. "No rushing."

Feliciano nodded, a smile blossoming over his face. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, causing the Brit to sputter in embarrassment, before planting a kiss to his warm cheek. "_Grazie,_" he whispered.

* * *

_**Italian translations:**_

_Sono così stupido - I'm so stupid  
Grazie - Thank you_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**__ Here's the last chapter! I __**am**__ working on an omake though, so keep a look out for that once I finish it ^^ I like how this fic went from shameless smut to fabulous fluff in just 3 chapters. That's skill (lolnotreally). I had to give France another cameo in this because his "friendship" with England is __**always**__ fun to write, especially when he's all "ZOMG YOU GOTS LAID?" XD So enjoy and thanks for reading~ _

* * *

_**Accidentally In Love**_

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

3 months later…

Arthur could hear the phone ringing from his kitchen and hurriedly cleaned his hands off before rushing to grab it. He lifted it to his ear. "Hello?"

_"It's me!"_ came the cheery reply.

A nervous smile and a blush arose on his face when he realized who it was. "Hi."

_"Did I interrupt something?"_

"No. Nothing important. I was just making myself dinner."

_"Oooh. You didn't overcook it, did you?"_

"It's perfectly fine!"

_"That's what you said about the pasta you made that one time. But it was all burnt." _

Arthur felt himself not offended, but rather enjoying Feliciano's words. They hadn't properly seen each other since the meeting in France but had been calling each other almost every week for the past few months.

"I'm sorry my cooking doesn't meet with your approval," he said with a smirk.

Feliciano laughed. _"I'll cook for you the next time we see each other." _

Arthur frowned and sat down at his table. "And…when do you think that will be?" He didn't want to sound anxious. They were trying out this relationship and he didn't want to rush things, as he had told Feliciano, but he couldn't help it. He was attached; He liked Feliciano. And he was surprisingly a good conversationalist when not talking about food.

_"Oh. Um. Did you have a date in mind?"_ If Arthur didn't know any better, he'd say Feliciano sounded just as nervous and anxious as he did.

"I didn't," he sighed. "But…I want to see you." _Only being able to hear your voice is like torture._

There was a pause. Then, _"Next week."_

"Next week what?" His heart thumped excitedly.

_"I'll fly to London."_

If Arthur had been anyone else, he might have fist-pumped. "T-That's wonderful. Are you sure you can get a flight on such short notice?"

_"I'm well connected."_

Arthur smiled into the phone, though the other couldn't see. "I can't wait."

_"Me neither. Oh, I have to go now, Arthur. Fratello's mad at me. Ciao!"_ The line went to the dial-tone, but Arthur couldn't get the goofy grin on his face to disappear the rest of the night.

* * *

He was going through his house doing a mass cleanup a few days before Feliciano was scheduled to arrive. He was sure Feliciano wouldn't care if the embroidery was out of place, or that his record collection wasn't in order. But he felt this need to impress, even though he knew Feliciano cared about him enough to not care if he was messy or not.

A knock on his front door startled him. Looking up from dusting his sofa, he sighed, and went to see who it was. He was surprised and angry to see a familiar Frenchman on his doorstep. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"What? No 'hello, how are you'?" Francis looked hurt. Arthur just stared at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Francis sighed before saying, "I am here on behalf of Antonio."

"Oh?"

"_Oui_. He told me to tell you that he will find his old battle axe and severe your head from your shoulders if you hurt the little Italian."

Arthur snorted. "Did he now?"

"That made sense to you? I was quite confused when he told me that. What little Italian is he referring?" Arthur looked away and coughed. Francis' eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Have you been keeping things from me?"

"Idiot, I keep _everything_ from you."

"Do not lie, _mon ami_," he growled. "Tell me who it is."

"You claim to be a master at this sort of thing. Figure it out yourself."

Francis sat down on his newly dusted couch. He got a thoughtful look on his face before his eyes widened. "_Non_…you do not mean…?" Arthur's face turned red. "You and…Feli?"

"It's not what you think!" Francis raised an eyebrow. "Well, fine, it is. But…but we're not that serious. We haven't seen each other since we were in France for the meeting and all we've been able to do is call each other every week and now he's coming to visit next week and I'm bloody nervous and-hold on, why are you laughing?"

Francis tried to stifle his laughs but to no avail. "I am laughing because it is incomprehensible. You. In a relationship. With Feliciano, of all people."

"Are we really such an odd pair?" Arthur's bottom lip jutted out as he pouted.

"Well he is so very, hmm, happy. And you are, well, _you_."

Arthur raised his fist. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Francis put his hands up in defense. "_C'est mignon_."

The Brit's eyebrows scrunched up. "Really…?"

Francis smiled and stood up. "I am happy for you, Arthur." He pulled Arthur into an awkward hug, one the Englishman did not return.

"Happy…for me?" he asked as he pulled away.

"_Oui_." Francis ruffled his hair playfully, which made him scowl. "I think being with him will be good for you."

Arthur chuckled then. "We'll see."

* * *

On the day of Feliciano's arrival, Arthur found himself stuck in his room, trying to decide on the best outfit to wear to the airport. "Oh bugger, he won't care if I'm in a suit or not," he mumbled to himself as he paced around the room. Sweatervests and pants were thrown about as he stood in his boxers. He groaned and grabbed the first shirt and pants he could find before pulling them on.

He didn't even realize he was wearing a "_Dumbledore Lives_" shirt until a few teenage girls smiled in his direction at the airport and gave him the thumbs up. Now feeling embarrassment on top of anxiety and nervousness, he paced back and forth at the gate Feliciano had said he'd be arriving at.

A familiar voice broke through his thoughts. "Arthur!" He turned and smiled, seeing Feliciano walking towards him, rolling a suitcase behind him. Arthur stopped himself from doing the cliché running forward and kissing the Italian breathless sort of thing as he had seen in some of Alfred's movies; even though he really wanted to.

Feliciano stopped in front of him before launching himself into his arms. He kissed Arthur three times on his cheeks in greeting and then snuck a kiss on his lips with a wink. "H-How was your flight?" Arthur asked, face turning pink.

"It was long~ But I'm happy I'm here now!"

"M-Me too."

Feliciano smiled and took hold of his hand as they walked towards the exit. Arthur felt his nervousness come full-throttle. The drive back to his house was even more nerve-wracking. Feliciano was content to sing and hum along to a catchy tune while Arthur wondered if having the Italian over was such a good idea after all.

Once they had entered the house, and Arthur had locked the front door, he turned around and found Feliciano inches from his face. "Oh," he murmured in alarm.

Feliciano cocked his head to the side. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"N-No. Of course not."

"Liar. I know when you lie, Arthur."

Arthur gulped. "I'm just-Now that you're here-"

"Now that I'm here what?"

"I don't…I'm not very good at this sort of thing…"

He was surprised when Feliciano giggled and pulled him down onto the sofa. They sat together while Feliciano caressed his palm. "Do you think I would be here if I cared how good or not good you are?"

"I'm sorry. I just…I want everything to be perfect."

A hand caressed his cheek. Feliciano leaned closer and kissed him, softly; reassuringly. Arthur kissed back with more vigor, bringing his hands up to cup the Italian's face and help lower him onto the cushions. Feliciano let out a moan, which went right to Arthur's groin. He kissed along his jaw before moving down to his neck.

"I've missed you," he breathed out. "So much."

Feliciano smiled and brushed a hand through the other's hair. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down so that their foreheads touched. "_Anche io, il mio amore_," he whispered. "_Anche io_."

* * *

Translations:

_**French:**__  
C'est mignon - It's cute__**Italian:**__  
fratello - brother  
Anche io, il mio amore. Anche io - Me too, my love. Me too._

If the Italian's wrong, tell me. I'm not a native speaker.

Also, Spain knows all. :I

Okay, actually Romano told him. "THAT STUPID EYEBROW BASTARD WON'T LEAVE FELI ALONE SDKSFJDKFD D8"


End file.
